Harry and Draco's Kanto Adventures
by kankuro236
Summary: What if Draco and Harry died in the Room of Requirement and then gained a chance to start and new life? They are thrown into a new world filled with adventure and wonder.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Skittles, Taco Bell, Vans, Nike, Red Bull, Monster, Five Hour Energy, 7-11, Pokémon, Death or Fate. **

**I Do Own the Characters Fate and Death and the plot.**

**This story is co-written by Sea-Breeze-In-July.**

* * *

**And he saw them: Malfoy with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks, and Harry dived. Malfoy saw him coming and raised one arm, but even as Harry grasped it he knew at once that it was no good :Goyle was too heave and Malfoy's hand, covered in sweat, slid instantly out of Harry's –**

"**IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" roared Ron's voice, and, as a great flaming chimaera bore down upon them, he and Hermione dragged Goyle onto their broom and rose, rolling and pitching, into the air once more as Malfoy clambered up behind Harry.**

"**The door, get to the door, the door!" screamed Malfoy in Harry's ear, and Harry sped up, following Ron, Hermione, and Goyle through the billowing black smoke, hardly able to breathe: and all around them the last few objects unburned by the devouring flames were flung into the air, as the creatures of the cursed fire cast them high in celebration: cups and shields, a sparkling necklace, and an old, discolored tiara –**

"_**What are you doing, what are you doing, the door's that way!" **_**screamed Malfoy but Harry made a hairpin swerve and dived. The diadem seemed to fall in slow motion, turning and glitter as it dropped toward the maw of a yawning serpent, and then he had it, caught it around his wrist– **but then it slipped, falling slowly into the maw of the serpent, which devoured into the fiery depths.

Harry froze in horror before Malfoy's frantic screams snapped him out of his horrified trance, reminding him that they had yet to escape. Harry quickly turned the heavy broom and shot forward as fast as he could on the heavy broom.

Still, no matter how close he got to the door it just seemed to grow farther and farther away. And then there was a heavy slam as the doors shut tight. Harry frantically turned the broom around and flew as high as he could searching for any possible escape, yet he could find none. And so they were trapped in the burning room with no form of escaping the burning fire that promised their deaths.

Malfoy's was the only noise besides the crackling of the flames, making Harry realizes the danger that they were in. Harry gritted his teeth and with a turn of his head he shouted above the noise, "Shut the bloody hell up, Malfoy!"

To this, Malfoy shot back harshly, "We are in danger, Potter! Danger!" Harry rolled his eyes at the platinum boy and began his search. There simply had to be a way out, Right? And Malfoy had been silenced for the time being so now he could focus. He would get them out of the mess they were in, hopefully unscathed. But, how? How would he manage to get out when there was simply no known way? He didn't know.

Apparently, he had been thinking too long because the high pitched screaming of Malfoy filled the air. "What!" Harry snapped impatiently. The only response was the quavering pointing of Malfoy in the downwards position. Glancing down, Harry himself stifled a shriek. The flames were a mere foot below them and steadily climbing upwards.

Sweet Merlin, they were going to die, right then and there. For Merlin's sake, Harry never imagined that demonic fire would be the end of him. It was definitely low on his list of possible ways to die. He always believed that Voldemort would be the source of his demise. Fear coursed through him at an alarming rate and he flew higher, until his head hit the ceiling. There was no way out and he knew it. He would only let the fire take him under and do what it wished with him.

"Good-bye, Draco. I've decided that I'm putting our childish grudge behind me. If I'm about to die, I want to die without any anger and bitterness. So I'd like to say I'm sorry. For everything." Harry told the platinum teen with the smallest touch of a smile on his face.

"Good-bye Harry, I'm sor –"Began Draco, before he was harshly cut off by the flames as they rushed up to devour them. And then there was darkness, complete and utter darkness. There was nothing. No pain, no heat blistering his skin. Nothing. There was nothing, just darkness.

Harry didn't know how long he had been there. Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, perhaps even centuries. He didn't know. Because there was no sense of time or space. Just total darkness. But then he could faintly see light. Faintly, though. And it made him wonder if he was actually seeing it. But something told him that it was real, not fake.

And then it was there. Blinding, bright white light. He could see it, without opening his eyes. Just as he had known of the darkness, he knew of the whiteness around him. And then he was regaining his senses. He didn't gather them all at once, but bit by bit he realized that he would hear. There wasn't much to hear, just a pleasantly faint humming sound.

It was an enjoyable sound, though it was a tad irritating after a while. Then came his sense of smell. The room smelled nice, an almost floral smell that was pleasant in perfuming the air. After that his taste, though there was nothing to taste. And finally, his eyesight. He blinked open his eyes and began to take in whatever he could. There wasn't much. Just long white walls that were seemingly endless.

And fog. Plenty of fog. It surrounded them, curling over Draco and his bodies in long wispy tendrils. And the air was clear, no trouble in breathing despite the fog. Actually, the air was clearer than any he had ever had the pleasure of breathing. It was crisp and cool, like on an autumn day, but it wasn't icy cold, it was pleasantly brisk.

And, Harry noted, his body felt like it was made of lead. He couldn't move a muscle and he ached all over. But, just like his senses, he slowly regained the ability to move. First his feet, then his legs, then his hands, and then his arms and so forth. The last part of his body to move was his head. And he gained a massive headache when he stood up at last. The blood pounded harshly as he tried to steady himself.

Once he was steady, He looked around. Plain, endless white walls, light almost grey fog swirling around his feet, the pleasant humming, and the floral smell. Nothing different from what he observed while he was laying down. A low moan came near his feet. Harry moved his foot and it connected with something solid. A yelp came from the fog and then Draco's voice. "Bloody Hell, Harry. You just kicked me in the ribs!"

Harry snorted and held down his hand. Only a moment passed before Draco clasped his arm and with Harry's help, got up. The platinum haired teen swayed a few moments before looking around. "Were the bloody hell are we?" He questioned, glancing at Harry, who shrugged. "If I knew, I would've told you, now wouldn't I?" Harry replied.

"Welcome, boys." Drawled a silky voice. Both boys jumped and Draco grasped Harry's forearm for a brief moment before he and Harry glanced at each other and leapt away as a dark chuckle rang throughout the room. "W-Who said that?" stammered Harry, Looking around nervously.

Draco scanned the room until his eyes landed on a slight ripple across the wall. "Whoever is standing right there." He said, pointing directly at the wall. Harry and Draco watched in horror as a looming figure with a long, following, midnight cloak broke away from the wall and began to glide towards them.

When the towering figure stood before them, a pale hand reached up to the neck and undid a metal clasp which made the clock fall in a pool of fabric at his feet. And the boys, whose eyes were shut tight, peered through them and then opened them fully with dropped jaws. A tall man stood before them.

He wasn't ugly, he was actually quite handsome. He had healthy looking pale skin that matched the walls with shoulder length black hair and navy-almost black- eyes. He was wearing a black and grey striped tee-shirt, a pair of loose black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Vans that had a grey skull wrapping around the back. "Hello, My new additions. I am Death." He purred in the silky tone. Death had this look in his eyes as he circled them in which held sorrow and pleasure at the same time.

"Now, Now, Death. You know they aren't your newest additions. So stop scaring the two boys." A witty voice cut through the air. All three turned and Draco and Harry's jaws dropped. Strutting towards them was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. She had a lovely tan and eyes the color of celery. Her hair, which flowed half-way down her back, was reddish-brown. She was gorgeous.

And of course, she looked extremely sexy in the outfit she was wearing. A pair of tight black skinny jeans and a purple crop tom with a black smiley face and the words 'Smile; be happy' on it and a pair of black and purple Nike high heels. She sauntered towards the three males, an easy-going grin on her face. Her hair was in a side pony-tail, tucked behind her ear was the pony-tail and it was curled. Harry noticed that when she moved, the curls bounced. Her flat stomach peeked through from under her shirt and it made the Draco and Harry…bothered.

When she reached the boys, she ran her eyes over the boys appreciatively. "Wonderful…Wonderful." She mused. Draco noted the minimal amount of make-up on her face, which included eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss, and a small amount of pale blush dusting her check. It was a welcomed difference from the caked on make-up that he had grown used to.

"Well, Death. We must tell them of their choices." Fate mused to her cousin. "Ah, yes but we must introduce you to Draco and Harry." Death replied lightly. "Ah, yes." Fate replied absent-mindedly. "I'm Fate, Cousin of Death. I have given you your destinies but now you may choose your own. You see, you have two options. The first is that you may pass on with Death to the World of the Dead and stay with your loved ones that have passed." Fate explained.

"Or you may leave with a friend of ours, Arceus, to a world, very different from your own. In this world, you will be reborn, and you shall grow and be raised as children in that world and are. You will rejoin the family you have lost in this world along with your friends once you die but also, you will rejoin the friends and family that have passed on this new world. You will have no memory of your past life for a few years but you will regain them bit by bit, very slowly though." Continued Death.

"And now, you must talk it over and decided, for one must not go without the other, for you died together and therefore your fates are now tied together." Warned Fate before her and Death left with a flash. The two teenagers glanced at each other and began to ponder what they wished to do.

It was Draco who broke the silence. "I want a chance to redeem myself. I can't face them; the people I've hurt. I can't face the guilt. I can't face the hate, pain, rage that they are surely going to have for me. If I take this chance maybe I can better my soul. Make me a person who deserves to be with good, kind people who had good lives."

Harry pondered this for a long moment. "I've wanted to meet my parents my whole life. I'm finally getting that chance. But…" He trailed off, furrowing his brow. He was a naturally curious person and wondered what this other world could be and he did want to help Draco redeem himself. But…he so dearly yearned to know his parents. Then again, there was the part about being able to create new friends and family and also being able to be reunited with the ones of his previous life. He added this to his mental chart of pros and cons of each option.

After a while there was a flash of smoke. Fate, Death, and a strange creature stood before them.* Its body color was white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which had similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face, and it had four pointed feet tipped with gold hooves. Its mane was quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face was gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also had a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that pointed upward. Its neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that was colored white like much of the body. It also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen.* It had movements that flowed with a certain gracefulness. It was mesmerizing to the boys and when it spoke it had such a commanding tone that they listened carefully. "I am Arceus, Ruler of all Pokémon. I am offering you a limited offer to rejoin the world, just not your world. My world. You may accept this offer or decline it, with Death and Fate as witness. What have you boys chosen?"

Harry and Draco glanced once at each other before Draco piped up. "I have picked the second chance." And then all eyes were on Harry, just like when he was alive. Harry swallowed before speaking. "I agree. I would like the second chance." Draco let out a sigh of relief at this. "Wonderful, Wonderful. Just let me put this in the book…" Fate replied lightly while pulling a black leather journal from a black tote back that was slung over her shoulder. She flipped to a page and began to cross out and write quickly across the page. Once she had finished, closed the book, and put it away, Death muttered and pulled a scroll out of nowhere.

Everyone blinked and edged away from him as he let out a string of curses. The scroll's clasp was opened in a nimble finger movement and went on for miles. Everyone glanced down as the scroll whirled past their feet and into the distance. Death began to search said scroll for a few names. "God Dammit where are they!" He shouted in frustration, which made everyone back away even more.

After at least a half-hour of searching the scroll, Death finally found the names and crossed them out with a pen that he pulled out of nowhere and started to roll up the scroll. Then, after about an hour of rolling, He finished and looked up and sweat dropped. Harry and Draco playing I-spy, Fate was doodling in a notebook, and Arceus was doing paperwork.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled. The four glanced lazily up at him. "While you were playing with your scroll of many miles, we got bored. So Arceus popped in a ten foot high pile of paperwork, Fate pulled out another notebook, and Harry and I decided to play I-spy." Draco explained as if that was completely obvious.

Death fell to the floor with anime tears flowing from his eyes. The others just sweat dropped and decided to ignore him. "So… Who wants to go get tacos while Death figures out his sexuality?" Fate questioned the group. "What are tacos?" Draco wanted to know. The others looked at him in horror. "We need to get Mexican food in this boy, stat!" Screamed Arceus, who was still doing paperwork. "Agreed!" Fate and Harry yelled. They picked up Draco and held him over their heads and ran into a wall portal that led to Taco Bell.

When the group entered through the wall portal in a random Taco Bell, all hell broke loose. They returned a few hours later to find Death sulking over his scroll. "And where have you three been for..." Death paused to look at the random wall clock. "Six hours?"

"AT TACO BELL ENJOYING THE MOST WONDERFUL THING IN THE WORLD CALLED A DORITO LOCOS TACO!" Screamed Draco in joy. "A-A-And you didn't invite me?" sniffed Death before hugging his scroll and going to grow mushrooms in his emo corner.

"Who wants to see what happens when you give Draco a Red Bull?" Harry asked with a slightly insane smile. "Here, Here." Agreed Arceus and Fate. So, the group of four popped into a 7-eleven, where Draco began to exclaim over stupid things, and bought some Red Bull, Monster, Skittles, and 5-hour energy. Then they returned to find Death still sulking.

"Where have you been for the last ten minutes?" He snapped at Arceus and Fate while Harry coaxed Monster, Red Bull, and 5-hour energy into Draco while eating the Skittles. "Shopping." Fate replied with a shrug. "HIT THE FLOOR!" Harry shouted while he watched as Draco's eyes widened and the sugar hit his system.

Suddenly Draco was bouncing of the walls, giggling and chattering about squirrels and unicorns. "Hey, Hey, Hey Fate! Guess what! Squirrels!" He giggled, bouncing next to Fate. She nodded with a smile. "Yup." She said with a small smile. After about twenty minutes of this, Arceus got pissed off and shot Draco with a Thunder Bolt, causing him to fall to the ground, twitching.

All the while, Death was rolling on the floor laughing, before Arceus shut him up with a Thunder Bolt. "Well that stopped them, real quick didn't it." Arceus said with a demonic chuckle, causing Fate and Harry to edge away. "WAIT." Screamed Fate, causing everyone to look at her.

"We have gotten waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy off track. Let's make these boys babies and send them into the wilderness unprotected!" She said exuberantly. "Wait, what the fu-"was all Harry and Draco got out before a bright white light blinded them with Fate and Death calling good luck and good bye faintly.

And then there was darkness.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The bolded part is from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 31, pages 633 to 634. **

**The part that is between the *s is taken from Arceus' profile on Bulbapedia.**

**I hope you like this as it is my first story. It's an idea that has been in my head for quite a while and am now just getting it down now. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. All reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe Wilson woke up in a very cheerful mood. Her and her husband, Leom, had just moved into a beautiful house and it was perfect. It was three stories and an attic and basement. There were four bedrooms on the second floor and four on the third. There were two full bathrooms on the second floor and two on the third. Downstairs there was a dining room, living room, family room, kitchen as well as a half bathroom and a master bedroom with a master bathroom and a walk in closet. Also downstairs was Chloe and Leom's offices.

The house was painted white with deep forest green on the door and shutters. It had pillars in the front and a front and back porch. There was a large in-ground pool in the backyard and plenty of space. All in all she thought that the house was perfect. It had a massive backyard that had different areas for all of their Pokémon, as well as some woods behind it. It was just outside of Pallet Town.

You see, Chloe and he husband were both very strong Pokémon coordinators and trainers respectively. They had each caught dozens of Pokémon and won many awards. Chloe had won a couple of grand festivals and many ribbons while Leom had won many badges and come in first place in a couple of leagues, but he could never beat Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh.

Chloe and her husband were both fairly young, only 24, but had decided to retire after fourteen years of travelling as they decided they had enough adventures. Today they were going to take a walk through the woods behind their house. So after eating a nice breakfast of Chocolate Chip waffles and fresh fruit with glasses of Orange Juice, they got dressed. Chloe was a lovely lady with straight, pale blond hair that fell down to the middle of her back and wide green eyes. And Leom was equally as good looking with shoulder length brown hair and shocking teal eyes.

After putting on their hiking boots, Leom and Chloe started off with Leom's Leafeon scampering ahead of them. "It's so peaceful out here." Commented Leom after they had been walking for about an hour. It was true, the wind was a nice, cool breeze and the sun wasn't too hot. It was a truly perfect day.

All of a sudden Leafeon perked her ears and turned her head to the right. Then she dashed forward, running deeper into the woods. While they weren't worried about her getting lost of injured, they felt better when the grass Pokémon was with them.

"Leafeon! Where are you going?" Chloe called after Leafeon, while she and Leom chased after Leafeon. Leafeon led them deeper into the woods before stopping in front of some tall grass."What was that all about Leafeon?" asked Leom as some sweat dripped down his face.

Leafeon gestured with its head towards the grass while chirping its name. Chloe got down on her knees and moved the grass out of the way to see what made Leafeon run. She gasped when she saw two small babies; maybe two years old sleeping, wrapped in blankets.

One baby had unruly black hair that was everywhere, while the other had platinum blond hair that fell to its ears. There were slips of paper in both blankets and she read them. The one in the black haired baby's blankets said Hadrian "Harry" James, while the one in the blond haired baby's blanket said Draco Lucius.

"What is it Chloe?" Leom asked his wife. Chloe picked up both babies, stood up, and turned around to show Leom. Leom blinked in shock for a few moments, teal eyes wide. Chloe cradled the boys while Leom watched. "Do you mind taking Draco?" Chloe asked after a while, holding out the sleeping blonde baby to her husband, who took him eagerly.

"He's positively adorable." Leom exclaimed, rocking the baby slowly in his arm, kissing his forehead. "How did these two get out here?" he asked. Chloe herself was wondering the same thing. "I have no idea," she replied. "But we can't just leave them out here." She told him. Leafeon just looked at the curiously, before balancing on her hind legs using Leom's leg for a brace and licked first Draco's head then Harry's after sniffing them.

"Well, Leafeon sure seems to like them." Leom said after the grass Pokémon licked them. After that they stood in silence. They both were wondering what to do with the two babies and how they had gotten out in the forest. After a while Leom looked up and noticed that it was getting dark. "I say we go back to the house, it's getting late." He told his wife who nodded in agreement.

So the couple started home with Leafeon trotting ahead of them. They were silent on the walk, wondering what to do about the two babies that they had brought from the forest. When they returned to the house, Leom told Leafeon to go play.

Chloe and he, with the mysterious boys, went into the house. Both of the boys were still sleeping so the two put them in one of the guest rooms, telling Chloe's Alakazam to alert them if the two babies woke up. Chloe and Leom sat at the dinner table to eat their dinner of pasta and discuss what they should do with the two babies.

"So..., what do you think?" Chloe asked, "We should do about them?" Leom rolled his shoulders and replied, "I really don't know." "We should probably check with Officer Jenny to see if there have been any missing children reports and go from there." Chloe decided.

When they woke up the next morning, the babies were still sleeping, which Leom and Chloe found odd. So after checking to make sure the boys were still even alive, the two had a nice breakfast of oatmeal, got dressed and then went into town to meet with Officer Jenny.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Officer Jenny asked with a smile as they entered the station.

"Have there been any missing children reports recently?" Chloe inquired, getting straight to the point.

"Just let me check our database real quick and I'll let you know." Officer Jenny replied. After a few minutes she looked up from the high-tech computer that they stored all reports and other information in.

"No, there have not been any in the last three weeks." Officer Jenny told them with a small grin. It wasn't her fault, she was just proud that Pallet Town was a safe place for people of all ages to live and have a family.

Now Chloe and Leom were both very confused. Where had the two children, Hadrian and Draco, come from? "Is there anything else that I can do for you?" Officer Jenny inquired, interrupting their thoughts."No, no that was all. Thank-you. Have a nice day." Leom replied before he and Chloe left, both now very puzzled and interest about the two babies.

When they returned home, they both had their jaws drop. The two children were floating around their living room giggling happily as Chloe's Alakazam made them float around the room. Suddenly they caught sight of Chloe and Leom and floated over to them.

"Hewo, I'm Hawwy." Hadrian told them with a toothy smile. "I'm Dwaco." Draco said with a toothy smile as well. "Erm, Hello. I'm Chloe and this is Leom." Chloe told the two slowly, still in shock of the two playing with Alakazam.

"Hi" Came from Draco while "Hewo." Came from Hadrian.

"Where are your parents?" Leom asked, deciding not to beat around the bush and get straight to the point. The two toddlers looked confused and seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other before Harry finally replied, "We dun know." "We can't 'member." Draco added.

"You don't remember your parents? Or where they are?" Leom asked confused. They both looked at her and nodded. "Well you two can stay here for now." Leom told the babies. "'Tank 'ou." Harry said before the two went back to playing with Alakazam.

Chloe smiled fondly as the children's sequels of delight filled the room with happiness. "Wha dis ting cawled?" Draco asked after a while, pointing at Alakazam. Leom smiled at the boy before replying, "That's Alakazam, A physic Pokémon."

"Wha a Pokémon?" Harry wondered out loud. Both adults looked at each other in shock. "You don't know what Pokémon are?" Chloe gasped in disbelief. The boys shook their heads. "Nope!" Draco exclaimed, popping the 'P'.

"Well, little ones, Pokémon are creatures with incredible powers that grow and evolve into different forms. They represent everything in this world in a different is a grass type Pokémon that represents roses. And the form that it evolves from represents a bud." Leom explained.

"Can we see?" questioned Harry excitedly. Chloe smiled and replied, "Of course you can. Come here and we'll take you to see the different types." Harry floated right to her, Nestling himself into her. Draco did the same to Leom

Chloe took the lead and walked into the spacious back yard. The two boys stared in awe at the forest enclosures, the rocky caves, the massive lake and the scattered ponds, the wide plains with the brush and scattered trees, the charred hills that had bursts of fire sputtering, and the forbidden looking cottage that lay near the house.

"First, the water type Pokémon." Announced Leom and the couple headed towards the lake and the ponds that surrounded it. As soon as they stepped onto the sandy bank, a turtle looking creature hoped out of the water and started straight for them.

"Hey Squirtle!" Chirped Chloe as the Pokémon reached them. The boys wiggled against the adults so she and Leom put the babies down. As soon as their feet touched the ground, they were playing with Squirtle, Laughing with utter delight whenever the water Pokémon spurted water into the air.

"Come on boys, there are more water-type Pokémon to meet." Laughed Leom as he started to walk towards one of the ponds. Squirtle followed them as the group headed after Leom. When they reached the pond, Leom bent down and a Poliwag popped up on the surface. The boys delighted in it, mesmerized by the swirl pattern on its belly.

After meeting a Psyduck, Tentacool, Dewgong, Horsea, Goldeen, Staryu, Gyarados, Lapras, Vaporeon, Totodile, Chinchou, Marill, Politoed, Corsola,Mantine, and Spheal, the group headed for the forest. As soon as they entered the forest a Bulbasaur scampered up to meet them.

The boys enjoyed the Pokémon immensely and it seemed to like them as well. When a lumbering Venusaur came towards them, they clambered onto its back with giggles of delight. It didn't seem to mind carrying its new cargo as it followed Leom and Chloe through the forest. Next came an Oddish which seemed cautious of the toddlers but allowed Draco to hold it.

After they continued deeper into the forest, a few Bellsprout peered at them from behind trees. They spotted a Scyther at one point, Buzzing through the trees at top speed, slicing down old tree branches which tumbled to the ground. These branches were collected by groups of Cacturne.

A Tropius approached them and the boys leapt from Venusaur's back. They gave the beast hugs and it nudged them if affection before lumbering away towards three Bulbasaur that had appeared from the trees. They greeted in exuberantly with chirps of their names. It made a deep throaty sound and let them lead it into the trees.

With help from Tropius, the boys sat on its back and it flowed Chloe and Leom through the forest. After coming across a few Turtwigs, a Kricketot, a group of Budew, a plant cloak Burmy, a friendly Combee, a Cherubi, and the Leafeon that had found them, They reluctantly left Tropius and headed towards the caves.

A Sandshrew popped out of one of the earthy tunnels and sped straight towards Chloe. The boys shrieked and clung to Leom but Sandshrew leapt into Chloe's outstretched arms. "It's alright guys; I'm his favorite trainer, that's all." Chloe explained, hugging Sandshrew. The ground Pokémon made a chirping sound and headed back to its tunnel.

"Wait a moment boys, Let me go get Jolteon so we can see it the tunnels, Okay?" Leom said with a smile and returned shortly with the electric Pokémon at his side. "Alright good to go, let's head inside." Leom said with a smile and lead the way. As soon as they entered, the Pokémon used a move and the tunnel lit up.

As they walked they spotted Steelix which fled the light as soon as they saw it. But an Onix did let the boys climb on, and with Draco holding tight to the spike on its head, it thundered through the tunnel with great speed. "Onix!" Leom called with a laugh.

Shortly though, The Onix returned with the boys going on about the different things they had seen. Apparently they had spotted a Donphan, a Larvitar, a Pupitar, a Lairon, and a Shieldon. The couple was so happy that the boys were so excited about Pokémon.

"All righty, next up the Flying Type." Chloe announced and headed towards the plains were the scattered trees and the brush lay. As soon as they stepped foot on the plains, Two Pidgeot landed near them. They chirped and the boys ran over to them. With Chloe and Leom's help the boys were seated on the flying types' backs. The two birds took flight, soaring in broad circles and then diving towards the ground before pulling up in sweep arches.

Laughing as they heard the delighted laughter from the boys, the couple waited until the birds returned to them, hovering high enough that the couple could clearly see the boys' features. "This way." Called Leom and he started into the brush, smiling. A Spearow hopped towards them and allowed Leom to stroke its head before taking flight to investigate the boys.

The boys reached out to touch it before it swooped away, diving straight towards the ground before arching upwards and landing in a low branch of a tree nearby. Noting a sleeping Noctowl in a high branch, Leom pointed it out to the boys who giggled and watched it closely.

Noting that it was reaching into the afternoon, Chloe decided to cut their tour short. She whistled sharply, signaling to the Pidgeots to land. The birds landed gently and the boys climbed down. "Come on guys, let's go get some lunch and rest a little while." Chloe said with a small smile.

"Aw... Do we have to?" Draco said pouting. "Yes, otherwise you might fall asleep while playing with the Pokémon and that won't be very good, now will it?" She replied lightly. Harry nodded reluctantly and let Leom pick him up. Chloe picked Draco up and after saying good-bye to the Pidgeots, they headed towards the house. They were almost there when a pair of Doduo, along with a pair of Dodrio, raced towards them. The Doduo allowed Harry and Draco to sit on their backs while the Dodrio let Chloe and Leom hop on. Then the group raced towards the house.

They were at the house in a matter of minutes and they entered the house after saying bye to the Pokémon. After eating a lunch of sandwiches, for Chloe and Leom, and vanilla yogurt with strawberries and bananas for Draco and Harry, Chloe and Leom put the boys into bed for a nap.

"So... I was thinking maybe we could adopt Draco and Harry." Chloe said after washing the lunch dishes. Leom nodded in agreement. "I was thinking the same thing. They are amazing children, very smart. Smarter than any two year olds I've ever met, that's for sure." Leom told her. Chloe smiled.

"I think we should ask them if they want us to be their parents after they wake up." Leom said. Chloe nodded. "Of course we'll have to get everything ready but I don't mind." She said with a nod. Leom nodded and the two went outside. After turning on the machine that put the proper amount of food for each Pokémon in the Pokémon's bowl, they headed back inside.

Chloe entered her office and sat down at her desk. She turned on her laptop and clicked the browser in which she used. After checking her email, she sent an email to the Child Services asking for adoption papers and asking if they could send an official to 19 Birchwood Trail around 3:00.

She shortly received a reply which read that an official would be coming at 2:55 with adoption papers. Around 2:47 the boys woke up groggy but eager to resume their exploration. Chloe and Leom glanced at each other through the corner of their eyes before heading downstairs.

"Boys, we have something very important to ask you." Leom began solemnly. The boys looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces. "We want to know if you would like us to become your parents." Chloe asked quietly.

The boys looked at each other again before breaking into huge smiles. "Yuh!" Exclaimed Harry and Draco nodded with a broad smile. "Oh yesh pwease!" Draco added with excitement making his blue eyes sparkle.

With a broad smile, Leom told them that they would make it official in a little while. Noting that it was 2:53, Leom told them that someone was coming. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Chloe got up and went to answer it.

She led a young woman who was dressed in a black knee-length skirt and a short- sleeved white blouse with black hair in a tight bun and pale brown eyes into the living room. "Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Wilson. I'm Mrs. Morlo. I've got the papers right here, I just need the boys to give the okay and then you can adopt them." She told them.

After the boys had said that they desperately wanted to join Chloe and Leom's family, the couple signed the papers and so the boys were their sons.

**End**

* * *

**Thanks guys. Glad to see you like it. So. Yea. I don't own anything but; Mrs. Morlo, Chloe, Leom, and the plot. **

**Bai!**

**Thanks for your support!**

**And a poll!**

**What pokemon do you want Harry to Start with?**

**Charmander**

**Dratini**

**Horsea**

**Poliwag**

**What Pokemon do you want Draco to start with?**

**Meowth**

**Vulpix**

**Ekans**

**Bulbasaur**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter.**

** Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my co-author, Sea-Breeze-In-July, was being lazy. So again I apologize. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

**AGE TWO**

"So boys, When are your birthdays?" Leom asked one night; after the pair of toddlers had been with them for a few weeks as the family was sitting down to eat dinner. Draco furrowed his pale brow and Harry seemed to be searching his mind.

"No idwea." Draco replied with a slight pout. Harry shrugged lightly. "Meh neither." Harry said with a sigh. Leom and Chloe thought about this while the family ate their dinner of spaghetti. "What about the day we found you for your birthday, May Twenty-First?" Suggested Chloe as they were finishing the meal. "Suwe." Draco replied, a toothy smile spreading across his face. Harry nodded in agreement. "Ywea!"

Smiling, Leom went into the kitchen to start cleaning up. Chloe left the room with the boys to get them playing with something while she and Leom cleaned the kitchen. She headed towards the kitchen a few minutes later and began to put the dishes in the dishwasher when Leom handed them to her. "What are they playing with?" Leom questioned. The couple had bought the things they would need for raising the toddlers and so there was a variety of toes for them.

"Harry started out with a Pokémon puzzle but no doubt he'll end up playing with Growlithe. Draco's rather content with coloring right now." She responded with a light laugh. Leom nodded in agreement, responding with a chuckle, "No doubt about it."

As they were just finishing wiping down the counters, Draco toddled in, followed by a giggling Harry and a yipping Growlithe. Laughing, Chloe ran after Draco, tickling his sides. The blond boy laughed and the family spent the rest of the night in laughter. The weeks flew by with the boys eating up all the knowledge that Leom and Chloe gave them.

**Age Three**

"Wake up Honey, Today you're going to Professor Oak's Ranch today." Chloe told Harry, Shaking him awake. The boy jerked awake, a big smile stretching across his face. After helping Harry get dressed, she checked on Draco. She smiled as she watched Leom and Draco having a sweet moment. She led Harry downstairs where Growlithe bounded from the large dog bed near the couch to greet them. Harry giggled and threw his arms around the puppy-Pokémon.

"Gowd Morwning Growwy." The three-year old laughed. The Pokémon yipped happily and Chloe went into the kitchen to start breakfast. After twenty minutes she finished the chocolate chip pancakes and peeked out of the kitchen. She smiled at what she saw. Draco and Harry were playing with Leom and Growlithe, giggling all the while.

"Food's ready!" She called from the kitchen and slid the pancakes onto the plates. She cut up Harry and Draco's. The three hurried to the bar and Leom helped Draco and Harry up. She put the plates in front of them and then put Growlithe's bowl of Pokémon Food onto the floor near the door before getting her own plate.

The family ate quickly and soon, after Chloe and Leom had cleaned up the kitchen, they were heading to Professor Oak's Ranch. When they arrived, a young girl around the age of 12 rode up on a Rapidash. "You are Leom and Chloe?" She asked a southern twang apparent in her voice.

"That's us." Chloe responded with a smile.

"You here for Professor Oak?" The girl asked bluntly.

Leom grimaced but responded politely, "Yes."

"He is in the house." The girl responded harshly before tapping her spurs against Rapidash's sides and galloping away.

"Well now, she wasn't very friendly." Chloe commented as they headed to the farmhouse. Leom nodded in agreement.

The farmhouse was quaint. It was painted white with light grey roofs. It had a wide, screened porch with white deck chairs. A tall oak tree was near the house and as they approached, they saw Professor Oak with a small boy, around the same age as the boys.

"Go on and play now, Gary." They heard Pro. Oak tell the boy, gently pushing him towards the wide plains of green, scattered with Ponyta and Rapidash.

"Yes, Grandpa." They heard the young boy say as he scampered towards the fields.

"Ah, Chloe, Leom. How good to see you." Professor Oak said, catching them in his line of sight. Noticing the look on their faces, He sighed.

"I see you've met Ashley. I'm sorry; she can be a bit hostile at times. She's my cousin, Marlene's daughter. You see, she's here for a couple of months while her mother and father are away." Professor Oak explained with a grim smile.

The couple nodded."It's fine, really." Chloe replied lightly."This is Draco and Harry." Leom told him, nudging the two suddenly shy boys.

"Ah, Hello you two." The 43 year old man squatted down to look at the boys.

"Why don't you two go play with Gary?" Suggested Professor Oak said with a smile. The boys scampered away, in the direction of the other boy.

It was at this farm where they met Ash and Gary. Gary was two months older than them and Ash was a month younger.

The group became fast friends and spent most of their time at Pro. Oak's Ranch, playing with Gary and Ash and the Pokémon.

**Age Four**

At the age of four, the four boys went to pre-k. The four went to the same school and were in the same class. On the first day, they began to play pranks. "Shh!" Whispered Draco as he carefully tied the string. Their prank was simple. The teacher would open the door and a clown face would leap out at her. As Draco finished the bow, they heard their teacher, Miss. Rosa. "Boys?" She called. The four scampered away from the supply closet to meet her down the hall.

"Sorry Miss. Rosa. Draco forgot to put away his stuff." Gary told her.

"It's fine boys, but tell me or Miss. Lila before you do that again, we were worried sick!" The teacher scolded. "Now go play with the rest of the class."

"Yes, Miss. Rosa." The four chorused and scampered outside, giggling. "I can't wait!" Ash said, Clambering up the plastic Charzard to sit next to them.

"I know!" Harry replied in an equally excited tone.

"Well, don't act like that! She'll figure out it was us in five seconds!" Draco replied, a cocky smile on his youthful face.

"Yeah, Guys, chill." Gary agreed.

Soon, Morning break was over and they headed inside. When they got inside, Miss. Rosa announced they would be doing arts and crafts. She and Miss. Lila headed to the closet for supplies. As Miss. Lila began to open the door, Harry began to giggle silently. Seeing this, Draco clapped his hand quietly over his brother's mouth, silencing him.

And then, Miss. Lila was opening the door. She and Miss. Rosa shrieked as the clown headed leapt out at them. As the four-year olds erupted into laughter, the four boys exchanged high-fives under the table.

The boys continued this pranking all year, the pranks getting bigger and better and soon the boys were known as the Fearsome Foursome.

**Age Five**

After a summer of fun, the boys were in kindergarten. They found that it was more difficult then Pre-K but were pleased with the challenge. At least, Harry was. It was around this time that they gained responsibility.

"Draco, it's time to set out the flying-type Pokémon's food." Leom called up the stairs. The young boy hurried to his father and they started to the massive shed were all the Pokémon food was kept. Leom picked up the flying-type Pokémon food. The food was kept in massive containers. Draco grabbed the stack of bowls. These bowls were very large and Draco often stumbled because of the wait.

But, the young boy refused any help from Leom. He wanted to do his job by himself. He set out the bowls and then scooped the food into each. Then the father and son stepped back and watched as the bird Pokémon soared down to eat.

Inside the house, Chloe was helping Harry do his own job. It was his responsibility to wipe down the counters and feed Growlithe. After helping Chloe wipe the counters, He measured out the food for Growlithe and poured it into the stainless steel bowl.

Also, Draco and Harry noticed, Gary and Ash were starting a small rivalry and often had competitions with each other.

Such as the one they had at recess one Wednesday afternoon. "Nuh-Uh! I'm faster!" Ash said stubbornly.

"Puh-lease. A Slowpoke could run faster than you!" Shot back Gary.

"Nuh-uh! I'm faster than a Rapidash!" Responded Ash.

"No, you're about as fast as a Munchlax" Gary replied.

"STOP!" Growled Harry irritated.

"Guys, if you wanna find out who is faster, just race." Draco told them in a bored tone.

"Fine. Your one, Slowpoke." Gary sneered.

"Sure thing, Munchlax." Ash snapped.

"Here's the starting line." Draco told them, drawing a line on the sandy ground with a stick.

"And here's the finish line." Called Harry, drawing a line on the sandy ground away from the group.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Draco yelled and he and Harry watched as their friends sprinted towards the finish line. Suddenly, Gary pulled ahead and ran over the finish line before Ash.

"Gary wins." Draco said dully. "Gary is faster than Ash, Now can we forget about this argument?"

"No! He cheated, I'm sure of it!" Ash said his face red.

Sighing, Draco and Harry sat down and watched as the two bickered, Knowing that they would be there for the rest of recess.

**Age Six**

Finally, they were in first grade. "I'm in Mrs. Connor's class. Aren't you excited to meet her? I heard that's she's really nice but can be strict." Draco said excitedly one day when near the end of summer when they were gathered their secret hide out in the woods behind the house. They were sitting in the tree house that they had built with help from Chloe and Leom's Pokémon earlier in the summer.

"Wait, what are you talking about? We're in Mr. Lexin's class." Ash replied, His eyebrows narrowing.

"Nuh-Uh. It says right here on my paper, Mrs. Connor." Gary said in confusion, waving the letter he had received in the air.

"No…On my paper it says Mr. Lexin." Harry replied, waving his letter in the air too.

"Wait…" Draco said slowly, eyes widening. "We're getting split up!" Draco exclaimed.

"No! We can't be split up! We're the Fearsome Foursome!" Harry exclaimed. He grabbed all four papers and scanned them. After a minute, He looked up. "Draco's right, we're getting split up. I'm in Mr. Lexin's class with Ash. Draco's in Mrs. Conner's class with Gary."

"Aw Man!" Ash groaned, laying on his back.

"How are we going to play pranks if we can't talk to each other?" wondered Gary.

"Recess I guess." Draco said sighing.

"I guess this means we have to spend as much time as possible together until the first day of school." Decided Harry with a determined nod.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ash piped in.

The four spent the rest of the summer playing together and having lots and lots of sleep overs.

When school started, Homework started. The boys found less and less time to spend together and as a result, Draco and Harry noticed the rivalry between Ash and Gary growing. There were often arguments whenever they were together but they still tried to find time together.

And they did. Even though they were gaining more and more responsibilities at home, they found time to prank. And they spent every moment of their fifteen minute recess together.

**Age Seven**

And then, all too soon, they were in second grade. They found that they had even more responsibilities at home, the homework that was growing harder and harder, the looming presence of the journey they would be starting in just three years, and the growing rivalry and arguments between Ash and Gary, The group began to stop playing pranks slowly. It was this time when Chloe decided that they needed to learn how to cook and clean.

"Just a little, Harry!" Exclaimed Chloe one night while teaching Harry how to wash clothes. The boy had just put too much detergent into the washing machine.

"Sorry mom." He said sheepishly, smiling up at her. She sighed but continued to instruct him in how to sort the cloths.

The next night was Draco's turn. He was doing well... until he put the reds with other colors.

"No, no, no. Red goes with red only!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling out the red clothes out of the washing machine.

"Sorry mom." Draco said, wincing. How stupid of him. He already knew that red was to be washed alone.

"Its fine, just try to remember next time." Chloe said tiredly.

Both did well in cooking though, which made up for not being able to wash their clothes in a way.

Also, the group stayed split up, With Ash and Draco in Mr. Lynch's class and Harry and Gary in Mr. Morrison's.

**Age Eight**

Now, the boys were in Third Grade. It was here where the Fearsome Foursome disbanded as Ash and Gary's friendship collapsed. Even though Draco and Harry tried their best to keep the group together as peacemakers, it was in vain as both were stubborn as mules and refused to reunite as the Fearsome Foursome once more.

And while they didn't even look at each other at school, it wasn't unusual to find the Ash and Gary in a brawl or a large argument. Usually it was Gary provoking Ash but at times it was Ash provoking Gary.

"I really don't think you should do this." Draco tried again to talk Ash out of provoking Gary but Ash was refusing stubbornly.

"Well, I'm doing it and that's that." Ash snapped at the blond boy harshly.

"Come on man, Stop." Draco tried once more.

"NO. I'm tired of him messing with me so I'm gonna teach him a lesson." Snarled Ash.

It was this comment that made Draco sigh and let go of trying to talk Ash out of it.

As Ash stormed towards Gary, who was sitting against an old tree, Draco noticed Harry nearby. When Harry saw Ash, He too tried to get Ash away from Gary.

"Ash, please don't do this." Harry said to the other boy.

"Why are you ganging up on me!" Ash snarled angrily at Draco and Harry before stalking towards Gary to stand in front of him.

"What's up, Mushroom top?" Gary said lazily, glancing up at Ash.

"Why, Pansy? Are you making sure nothing's going on so you can spend the day planting with your mommy?" Ash replied tauntingly.

If it was one thing that Gary hated more than Ash, it was when someone insulted him about his hobby. With a roar, Gary lunged at Ash, his eyes blazing.

With a smirk, Ash threw himself at Gary and began to fight. Sighing, Draco leapt out of the way as a random punch was thrown his way.

"GUYS STOP!" Yelled Harry as he pulled Draco out of the way as one of the boys was shoved towards him.

Getting away from the brawl, Draco panted to Harry, "We've got to learn how to defend ourselves."

So later that afternoon, Harry and Draco asked to start martial arts so they could defend themselves. Soon they were learning martial arts.

**Age Nine**

Now, the boys started Fourth Grade. Harry and Draco remained friends with both Ash and Gary, Even though they couldn't hang out with them at the same time. It was a tiring thing and it left Draco and Harry feeling weary after each day.

They were very proficient at martial arts and trained every day with Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. They were growing leaner and stronger and worked very hard with the fighting type Pokémon after school each day.

It was around this time when the boys discovered that they had physic abilities which allowed them to speak with Pokémon in their minds. They particularly loved talking to the Eevee's and their evolutions, as they had different minds and were rather smart. And they hated talking to Alakazams as they confused them much too easily. But Slowkings were cool so they enjoyed the conversations they exchanged with the pink Pokémon.

Also, Ash and Gary's rivalry grew to loathing for each other and it wasn't uncommon for Draco and Harry to be breaking up fights between the two as they seemed to love fighting with each other.

So it wasn't a surprise when Draco flipped Ash and Harry twisted one arm behind Gary's back, efficiently ending the fight.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Gasped Gary as Harry jerked his arm upwards between his shoulder blades.

"What's it this time?" Draco asked in exasperation.

"He knocked my stuff out of my hands!" Gary replied, glaring at Ash with loathing in his eyes.

"Did not!" Ash cried out. "_He_ knocked _my_ stuff out of _my_ hands."

"It doesn't matter anyways, your stuff is scattered anyway. Get your stuff and go home." Draco cut off Gary's response.

After releasing the two so they could gather their things, Draco and Harry led them to their houses.

"Goodnight boys!" Delia called after them as they headed home. The boys responded with a polite good-night as they walked away, Draco waving over his shoulder at her.

When they arrived home, they ate dinner with Chloe and Leom. It was a quiet dinner and after, Harry and Draco cleaned up the kitchen. They did their homework like the good little boys they were, and then went to bed.

**Age Ten**

The boys were now in 5th grade and were waiting for summer from the first day of school.

"How long until summer?" Asked Draco as the first day ended. Laughing at his brother, Harry responded, "179 Days."

"Aw…" Draco groaned. You see, the boys couldn't wait until school was over so they could start their journey. After they finished the year, they would be able to start their adventures.

Harry, Ash, and Gary had decided to be Pokémon masters while Draco decided to just travel and train until he figured out what he wanted to do with himself.

Ash and Gary had grown to flat out hate each other and Draco was seriously considering putting shock collars on them so they wouldn't fight.

The fights between them were much more frequent, With Gary provoking Ash into fights, and Ash's temper getting the best of him more often than not.

Chloe and Leom taught Draco many facts about traveling and life on the road. Harry and Draco were becoming prodigies when it came to their physic abilities and promised to practice when traveling. In their martial arts Draco and Harry both became very proficient in Taekwondo.

And it showed in Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. The Pokémon leveled up increasingly fast and were often found training with each other.

And the boys were good at school too. It wasn't unusual to find Draco with straight A's though Harry had continued his streak of straight B's for a long time.

As excited as Harry and Draco were about their journey, they felt bittersweet about the whole thing. They couldn't bare leaving Chloe and Leom for the rest of their lives but couldn't wait to leave home and see the world just as their parents had. It was super exciting for them, but also mournful.

And they realized that they wouldn't be traveling together as a group as they had planned. With Ash and Gary despising each other, there was no way they could travel together as the Fearsome Foursome as they had planned when they were four.

This was sad for Harry and Draco, as they had been best friends. They really wished to know how the whole rivalry started but because not even they knew, no one would. Because they were best friends and best friends new just about everything about their best friend.

So, they were left in the dark about the rivalry and could only hope that they found out how it had started. And fights were more frequent and often Ash and Gary went home with busted lips, bruises, and the occasional black eye.

As the school year drew to an end, Harry and Draco grew more and more excited. The bittersweet feeling grew as well and the boys spent as much time as possible with their parents and the Pokémon they were raised with.

Even the Pokémon knew that the boys were leaving. Often, Draco awoke to find Growlithe, the old thing, curled up at his feet of in the crook of his leg. And Harry often found Leafeon at the door whenever he went down the stairs for a midnight snack.

It made the boys feel said as they didn't want to leave the house where they had grown up. Nor did they want to leave the Pokémon who had been around them for their whole lives. But, excitement made them eager to start.

And far too soon for their liking, the last day of school came. It was sad for them as they said good-bye to their friends and headed home. They would spend a few weeks with their parents before getting their first Pokémon and heading out on the journey.

They spent the first day or two of summer packing for the trip. They were only packing a single bag each, with pokeballs, Pokémon food, clothes, emergency supplies, and first aid supplies for both Pokémon and humans.

They spent the rest of the time they had saying good-bye and generally just being with their loved ones. They spent much of their time outdoors, being with the Pokémon because there were so many to say good-bye too. It was a long, sad process but one in which they gained experience.

Because maybe one day they would have their own children to say good-bye to and then they would be the ones in terrible sadness. But they knew that their parents would be okay. And they would come back to visit them when they could.

* * *

**Hope you liked this Chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far and voted. For the poll I decide to remove Horsea and Poliwag from Harry's choices for a starter since nobody has voted for them. For Draco I decided to remove Ekans and Bulbasaur because they have the least amount of votes. Now to the poll. Personally for Harry I want Charmander but if the people choose Dratini, I'm fine with that because it evolves into Dragonite eventually and Dragonite is one of my favorite pokemon. So vote away.**

* * *

**Harry-**

**Dratini-9 votes**

**Charmander-9 votes**

* * *

**Draco-**

**Meowth- 3 votes**

**Vulpix- 13 votes (everybody loves Vulpix)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POKEMON OR NIKE**

* * *

Five, four, three, two, one. Cheers filled the air as school was released. Laughter, hugging, and cheers surrounded Draco as he followed Gary through the massive swarm of people, searching in vain for his brother. Suddenly, Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around quickly, hoping to find his brother. Instead, he was met with the sight of a fifth grade girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She was biting her lip and when he raised an eyebrow at her she spoke.

"Good luck on your trip…" Then she leaned forward quickly and landed a chaste kiss on his lips before she scurried to a group of girls who engulfed her with giggles. Draco cleared his throat awkwardly and heard Gary laughing.

"Shuddup. You haven't even gotten your first kiss yet." He snapped, shoving Gary with his shoulder. "Come on, let's find Harry." Draco growled shoving in front of Gary and leading his friend out of the school. "There he is." Gary told Draco, pointing. Draco didn't reply, just headed towards his brother. When they reached the black haired boy, Gary suddenly blurted out, "Draco just got kissed by some random chick!" Then ran away so Draco couldn't attack him.

"Awww wittle Dwaco had his first kiss." Harry teased. "Shut up, at least I have had my first kiss." Draco shot back. "Whatever let's go home." Harry replied. The two walked to their house talking about all the things that they would do before their Pokémon journey began. There was still a month before they could leave. This was done so that all the children who had finished the fifth grade could turn 10.

"Hey, Mom guess what? Harry asked as soon as they entered their house. "What?" Chloe asked as she turned around to see Draco chasing Harry trying to tackle him. "Draco got his first kiss!" Harry said as he continued to avoid Draco's attempts to tackle him.

"Really? How interesting, tell me about it Draco." Chloe said with amusement as she looked at Draco. Whose face was blushing a deep crimson color that clashed badly with the platinum hair that he was known for. Draco started stuttering while Harry was laughing like a mad man at his brother's predicament. After a couple of minutes Draco calmed down and told his mother what had happened and that was the end of it until Leom brought it up when Draco and him were feeding the bird Pokémon to tease him about it.

"So your mother told me that you got your first kiss today." Leom stated casually, barely containing his laughter when he saw Draco's face blush a bright red.

* * *

The month passed very quickly for the family and their friends as Harry, Draco, Ash, and Gary's Pokémon journeys crept ever closer. The boys had it drilled into them by their parents what to do in just about any situation that could possibly happen while they were traveling. The situations ranged from 'being chased by rabid Pokémon' to 'what to do if they run out of food in the woods' and 'edible berries for both Pokémon and humans'.

Harry, Draco, Ash, and Gary were all in a constant mood of excitement during the month as they all counted down the days. Ash and Gary had already started bickering about who would be the better trainer and who would become a Pokémon master, much to Harry and Draco's exasperation. All four boys spent the month preparing for their big adventure into the world of Pokémon. Harry, Ash, and Gary all studied battling tips, while Draco just studied the world in general.

Finally there was only a week until their journey began and they each decided to spend that week with their families because once their journeys started they wouldn't be home for a while. Harry and Draco spent the time playing with each of the Pokémon that they had grown up with and played with throughout their childhoods.

They talked with Alakazam and the other psychic Pokémon swam with the water Pokémon ran with the fire, ground, and rock Pokémon. They also played with all of the baby Pokémon. They laid in the sun with the grass Pokémon and played catch with the flying Pokémon. They also lazed around with their old Growlithe.

They spent all the time that they weren't with the Pokémon with Chloe and Leom. The watched movies, played games and just had fun as a family. They had even spent a night camping out in the woods like they would on their Pokémon journey so that they could get used to it.

Besides that the boys just got themselves prepared for the journeys. They packed all the things that they would need such as clothes. They ran everyday and did push-ups and sit-ups so that they could get into shape. Besides push-ups and sit-ups the boys continued practicing martial arts and vowed to continue to do so during their adventure. Besides preparing physically, they also prepared themselves mentally for being away from their parents and home for such a long time.

At long last it was the night before their journeys started and both boys were watching the Pokémon battle on TV in Harry's room when they were supposed to be sleeping. "Yeah go Gengar!" Harry cheered on the Shadow Pokémon. "No come on Nidorino!" Draco moaned as the Pokémon that he was cheering on was put to sleep. "Gengar rules just admit it Draco, it is gonna rule this battle." Harry told Draco. "Forget about it, go Onix, destroy that stupid ghost!" Draco exclaimed.

"Now, what do you two think you're doing?" both boys as they heard a sickly sweet voice. They turned around to see their mother in her bath robe with her hands on her hips. "Um..Well you see we were just-" Harry started, "going to bed." Chloe finished Harry's statement.

"Yes mom." Both boys said sullenly. "Now hurry up, you have a big day tomorrow so you both need a good night's sleep." Chloe told the boys sternly. "Yes ma'am" the boys replied. "Good night boys, I love you both." She told them before turning off the lights.

"Bzzt-bzzt." Harry's alarm clock went off. Harry sat up in his bed and stretched his arms up above his head and arched his back. He went and took a shower and let the warm water wash over him. He then got dressed for his journey. He was dressed in black cargo pants with multiple pockets, a crimson t-shirt with a black hoodie unzipped over it, with a pair of black and gold Nike Air Morgan 3s. He finished his outfit with a silver chain necklace with a pokeball clip on it, which he tucked under his shirt. After getting dressed he went downstairs to see his parents and Draco eating chocolate chip pancakes.

Draco was dressed in a pair of cargo pants like Harry's except his were grey, a emerald green t-shirt with a black hoodie unzipped just like Harry's, he also wore a pair of black and sky blue Nike Lunarglide+ 4s. He also had a silver chain with a pokeball clip on it tucked under his shirt. "Good morning everybody." Harry greeted as he entered the room.

"Sup/Morning/Good Morning." Came from Draco, Leom, and Chloe respectively. Harry sat down and got a plate full of pancakes before he started eating. There was a comfortable silence between the family as the day that they had been waiting for had finally arrived. After he was done eating, Draco looked at the clock and said, "Come on Harry it's time to go.".

"Ok let's go." Harry said after he finished swallowing his food and finished his plate. He looked at his parents, they seemed to guess what he was thinking and said, "Go on, we'll clean up and meet you over there."

Harry nodded and stood up before walking out the door with Draco following him. As the two walked down the road to Oak's Pokémon laboratory they were both silent, thinking about the journey that they were both about to start on. When they got there they saw Gary standing outside, but Ash was nowhere to be seen. "Sup/Hey." Harry and Draco said respectively. Gary nodded to them in reply.

"Ahh, hello boys I see that you all are ready to get your Pokémon." Professor Oak greeted them as he opened the door. "Hello Professor Oak and yes we are." Draco replied to the old man. "Then follow me." Oak told them. The three boys followed Oak and saw all of the different equipment that he had. The boys had seen it all before during their time that they spent at the lab growing up so weren't amazed but they still found it cool. Oak finally came to a stop in front of a table that had 3 pokeballs on it.

"Now boys pick the one that calls to you." Oak told them. The three boys stood before the table studying the table with the pokeballs on it. Gary was the first to move and took the ball on the left and said " Come on out!", out of the pokeball came s Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon looked at Gary for a moment before jumping into his arms with a cry of its name. "Hey there Squirtle my name is a Gary and I'm your new trainer." Gary said to it.

Then Harry and Draco moved at the same time with Harry grabbing the ball on the left and Draco grabbing the ball that was in the middle. Draco let his out first. Out of the pokeball came a *small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon that has a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes and six orange tails* with a cry of "Vulpix!". Draco got down on one knee and said "Hey little one I'm your new trainer and together we will travel the world.".

Harry decided to let his out next. Out of the pokeball came a blue and white ~serpentine Pokémon that possessed white fins on the sides of its heads as well as a large, round silver nose on its face. It also had purple-colored eyes and a small, white circular feature on its head~. It gave a soft coo of its name as it looked at Harry and crawled up his leg before lying across his shoulders. Harry looked at it and said "Hey there my name is Harry and together we will become the strongest in the world!"

Oak then decided to give them the rest of the things that he had for them. "Hey boys…" he said startling the three. "I have a couple more things for you boys before you leave." Oak told them. "Now here I have a pokedex for you. ***These give information about all Pokémon in the world that is contained in their databases***. These are also used as your Ids. I also have 5 pokeballs for each of you." Oak gave them the items as he explained about each. Harry's pokedex was mainly red with gold trimmings, Gary's was red with black trimmings, and Draco's was green with silver trimmings.

They each took the objects and thanked him for them. They then went outside to see a large group of people waiting for them. Harry and Draco saw their parents, along with Gray's cheerleaders and the residents of Pallet Town. The two walked over to their parents.

"Well this is it." Chloe said and the boys could see her eyes shining with tears. "Good luck you two, call us when you get to Viridian City." Leom told them as they all exchanged hugs and good-byes. "Don't worry, we'll call you as soon as we can." Draco told them with Harry nodding in agreement. They finished saying their good-byes and the two boys walked over to Gary.

"So Gary are you leaving now?" Harry asked, already knowing that he wasn't going to. "No I think that I will wait up for Ashy-Boy." Gary answered and Harry knew that meant that he was going to taunt Ash when Ash finally arrived. "Ok then, we'll see you later Gary." Draco told him with Gary nodding in reply. With their good-byes finished Harry and Draco started their Pokémon journeys and started walking down Route 1 on the road to Viridian City.

* * *

The two brothers were walking down the road to Viridian City and it was not what they expected. They had yet to see any Pokémon and were both rather bored. They had wondered if Ash had arrived to get his Pokémon yet and if there was any Pokémon even left for him to receive one. Both boys were worried that Ash may not be able to start his Pokémon journey this year.

"Hey Draco, do you think Ash got to Professor Oak's yet? Harry questioned his brother as they walked down Route 1. "Honestly I'm not sure Harry. I mean it is Ash we're talking about and with him you never know." Draco answered truthfully.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Ash isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Laughed Harry. Dratini was wrapped around Harry's shoulder and piped in with a small coo. Harry stroked the Pokémon's head and it returned the affection with a nuzzle to his neck.

"Vulpix!" Chirped the red-brown fox like Pokémon from Draco's backpack. Laughing, Draco reached back and pet his new Pokémon. "Vulpix seems restless." Harry commented as they approached a patch of grass. "Yeah, I wonder why." Draco replied.

The two began to walk through the grass they heard a rustling in the trees. Vulpix started to struggle in Draco's backpack. "Hey what's wrong with you?" Draco asked his Pokémon. Draco let Vulpix out of his backpack while at the same time Dratini slithered of Harry's shoulders. Out of the trees came two wild Pidgey.

"Well Draco I guess we should see what our pokedex says about Pidgeys." Harry told Draco as he pulled out his pokedex. "++Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack++." The pokedex said.

"Well I guess this is our chance to test our Pokémon." Draco told his black haired brother. The boys both scanned their Pokémon with their pokedexs. "==Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls==" is what Harry's pokedex said about his little dragon.

Draco's said this about his fox, "^^Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails.^^". Vulpix knew the moves Ember and Tail Whip, while Dratini knew the moves Wrap, Leer, and Thunder Wave.

"Well let's start this out, Dratini use Thunder Wave on the Pidgey on the right!" Harry ordered and Dratini gave a call of its name as it shocked the Pidgey stunning it. "Now use Wrap and throw it back into a tree to finish this!" Harry called to his Pokémon. Dratini shot forward with a shout of its name and wrapped its body around the stunned Pidgey, before throwing the Pidgey into a tree, sending it into unconsciousness.

"Now it's our turn Vulpix!" Draco told his starter Pokémon and Vulpix gave a cry of agreement. "Now shoot an Ember at it!" Draco told his little fox. Vulpix cried its name before shooting a large amount of small fireballs at the tiny bird. Pidgey tried valiantly to dodge them, but couldn't avoid them all and was still hit with a large amount, knocking it back up into the tree that it had come out of and falling into unconsciousness just like its counterpart. Both boys congratulated their Pokémon on jobs well done, before continuing on the road to Viridian City.

* * *

It was around 6:30 in the evening when the boys finally reached Viridian City. Neither boy knew where the Pokémon center was and started looking for someone to get directions from when they were stopped by a police officer.

"Halt! Show me your IDs!" the blue haired Officer said to them as the two stopped. Remembering what Oak had told them the two regarding their pokedexs, the brothers had pulled out their pokedexs and opened them as the pokedexs gave the information to the Officer she let them go.

"Um…Miss can you give us directions to the Pokémon Center please?" Draco asked the police officer before she left. "Oh that's easy just keep following this road and you will get there. It's hard to miss; it is a white building with a red roof." The officer told them before she continued on her patrol.

The two boys just looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and walking in the direction that the officer told them to go. After around 3 minutes of walking the two boys arrived at the building and walked inside. Inside they saw a woman with pink hair and walked over to her.

"Hello my name is Nurse Joy, how can I help you?" She asked and the boys noticed that she had a very kind sounding voice. "Um…can you please check our Pokémon for us?" Harry asked. "Absolutely, that's my job. Just give them to me and I will check on them and be finished shortly." She answered.

The boys returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs before handing them to Nurse Joy. After they gave her their Pokémon the two boys went to the cafeteria to eat dinner. After eating, the two brothers returned to Nurse Joy to collect their Pokémon before getting a room to spend the night. It was late and the two boys decided to call their parents in the morning before they left to traverse through the Viridian Forest.

* * *

***-FROM VULPIX'S DESCRIPTION ON BULBAPEDIA**

**~-FROM DRATINI'S DESCRIPTION ON BULBAPEDIA**

*****-FROM THE DESCRIPTION OF A POKEDEX ON BULBAPEDIA**

**==-FROM DRATINI'S POKEDEX ENTRY ON BULBAPEDIA**

**^^-FROM VULPIX'S POKEDEX ENTRY ON BULBAPEDIA**

**++-FROM PIDGEY'S POKEDEX ENTRY ON BULBAPEDIA**

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I really don't have a good excuse for it so...sorry.**

**Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I have already planned out Harry and Draco's Kanto teams. though I might use someone's idea if they PM me it or give it in a review, but for the most part their teams are already decided so I hope that you'll like them when they arrive. Please read and review thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! Kankuro has come back to Kanto! Ok I'm seriously sorry about the super long delay in getting this chapter up. Since I last posted I have moved, broken my flash drive that the story had been saved on, gone through a football season, and am now approaching the end of a wrestling season. Luckily I now have a laptop which should make updating stories a lot easier and quicker. Hope you enjoy my newest chapter.**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

Harry and Draco jumped up from their beds as the sound of an explosion woke them. Both quickly grabbed their bags, not bothering to change out of the athletic shorts and t-shirts that they slept in, and rushed out of their room and downstairs. Once they reached the lobby they saw a man with light purple hair and a woman with long magenta colored hair that curved straight back off her head. The two were both wearing white outfits with a red capital 'R' in the center and black boots and gloves. With them stood a cat Pokémon, a purple floating ball Pokemon, as well as a purple and yellow snake Pokémon none of which Harry or Draco recognized, which slightly surprised them with the amount of Pokémon that they grew up around.

Harry took his pokedex out at pointed it at the strange looking Pokémon. "Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spends most of the daylight hours sleeping." Said the mechanical voice. Then Harry scanned the purple ball with his pokedex and it said, "Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode." While Draco was pointing his at the purple and yellow snake and got this from his mini-database, "Ekans, the snake Pokemon. The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest."

They also saw Ash dressed in the clothes that they knew he had bought specifically for his journey and an orange haired girl wearing short blue shorts, a short yellow top, and red suspenders. Irritated about being woken up, Harry rudely asked, "What the hell is going on here and who the hell are you?" He normally wouldn't have been so rude but these people appeared to be the ones responsible for him waking up before his scheduled time and he hated when that happened.

The two people in white outfits looked at each other and the magenta haired one woman said, "Prepare for trouble!" The purple haired man followed right after with, "Make it double!" As if on cue the woman said right after, "To protect the world from devastation!" Then the man followed again with, "To unite all peoples within our nation!" Okay now both Harry and Draco were finding it a bit ridiculous as the woman said, "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Now both Harry and Draco were tuning them out and wondering more important things. Harry's thoughts, _'Well I wonder if I can fall asleep on my feet_.' While Draco's were, _'Harry is probably going to fall asleep if they keep up. Who the hell does this anyway? Couldn't they have just said their names?'_

Unaware of the two boy's thoughts the man once more said his line, "To extend our reach to the stars above!" The woman finally said what the boys assumed was her name, "Jessie!" The man also said what they assumed his name was, "James!" The woman, Jessie, said what they hoped was her last line, "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" The man then said what they hoped to be his last line as well, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Finally both Harry and Draco though that it was over before the Meowth dropped out of nowhere and said, "Meowth! That's right!"

Both Harry and Draco were in shock that the Meowth could talk. Sure the Alakazam that their parents had could speak English while they were growing up but that was because of its large IQ and even then it could only speak with its mind, it couldn't actually say any words out loud. "While that does answer the question of who you are, it does not answer why the hell you are here." Harry said still upset about being woken up and the song just making him angrier.

"They want to steal the Pokémon from the Center!" Ash shouted. Both boys looked at Team Rocket questioningly to see if what Ash had said was true. The group just nodded unashamedly. "Well I am afraid that we can't allow that." Harry said. His plan was to send out Dratini and have him use Thunder Wave in order to stun the group so that Nurse Joy could call Officer Jenny. "Koffing attack!" James commanded, while at the same time Jessie said, "Ekans go!"

The brothers, Ash, the girl and Nurse Joy had to flee as the Pokemon jumped at them. Smoke rose everywhere as the two Pokémon destroyed the center. The group ran into the room where the pokeballs were stored and once the door was closed the lights went out. "Hey the lights." The orange haired girl said.

"They must have cut the power," Nurse Joy said, "But we have got our own pika-powered source." The lights came back on as the group turned and saw a group of mouse-like Pokémon charging a generator with electricity. Harry pointed at one of the yellow mice with his pokedex, "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks." Nurse Joy turned on a computer, which started transporting the pokeballs to the Pewter City Pokemon Center.

Suddenly Koffing and Ekans broke the door open, causing pokeballs to fall on the floor. "Get those pokeballs!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Uh…uh right." Ash said as he bent down and picked one up. "This is war don't just hold them, throw them!" The orange haired girl, whose name Harry and Draco still didn't know said. Harry and Draco paused from gathering pokeballs of the shelves to put into the transfer machine, to see Ash throw a random pokeball while saying, "Pokeball here we go!" Out of the pokeball came a Pidgey come out which was instantly frightened by the Ekans as it jumped at the tiny bird. "That thing can't beat us." Jessie said.

"No well try this one." Ash said as he threw the pokeball. The ball opened and out came…nothing. Both Harry and Draco sweatdropped as they saw Ash's face with a dumb look on it. "We're never going to beat them that way!" The orange haired girl, who both Harry and Draco thought seemed a bit annoying, said.

"Some of the pokeballs are empty." Nurse Joy informed Ash, causing both Harry and Draco to sweatdrop once more both thinking _'Now she tells him.' _The sentiment seemed to be shared by Ash who echoed their thoughts before grabbing another pokeball and throwing it while saying, "This one feels like a real winner. Pokeball go!"

Out of the pokeball came a small purple mouse Pokémon. Draco seeing an opportunity scanned the mouse with his pokedex, "A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from _stupid_ travelers." Neither Harry nor Draco thought that it would stand much chance against Team Rocket, a sentiment that was echoed by James, "Pipsqueak."

Similar to the Pidgey that was sent out before it the Rattata was scared off by the Ekans. "I guess I'm going to have to take this into my own hands. You grab Pikachu and get out of here. I'll take care of these three clowns." The orange haired girl said holding up what Harry and Draco assumed was her own pokeball, making both of them wonder why she hadn't sent it out before, both conveniently forgetting that they had yet to send out their own Pokémon.

"That's pretty big talk coming from such a little lady." Jessie said tauntingly. "At least you're right about the pretty part. Thanks for the compliment." The orange haired girl shot back, making both Harry and Draco wonder where she got that from. "The girl thinks she's pretty." James stated. "I agree with her. I think she's pretty too. Pretty pathetic." Jessie taunted.

The girl growled before saying, "I'll show you. Pokeball go!" Out of the ball came….an orange and white fish. Harry and Draco were both in shock neither scanning it with their pokedex. '_Who the hell sends out a fish when they are on land?'_ This was the main thought going through Harry's head. Draco's thoughts were somewhat similar, '_Is this girl retarded? Fish can't fight without water.' _

All three members of Team Rocket sweatdropped as they looked at the Pokémon that the girl sent out. "Goldeen return!" The girl said pointing her pokeball at the fish. "That's all she got?" Jessie asked. "She's all washed up." James said.

"You know as well as I do that a water Pokémon can't battle on land. I was just warming up." The girl said. "Warming up?" Ash asked questioningly. "Just get Pikachu out of here." The girl whispered back. Ash took the stretcher that both Harry and Draco finally noticed he had, that had his Pikachu on it, and ran down the hallway trying to escape. Both Harry and Draco ran after him as they were chased by Ekans and Koffing.

As they were almost out of the building, Ash got the stretcher stuck on what Harry and Draco thought was a burned up bike. Finally Ash's Pikachu woke up and then out of nowhere came all the Pikachu that had been powering the generator. They all jumped on Ash's Pikachu and as one sent off a huge thundershock at Team Rocket. Ash's Pikachu appeared on top of the pile saying its name, causing Ash to shout, "Pikachu!"

Out of nowhere Meowth appeared in front of the rest of Team Rocket and said, "Do I have to do everything? That mouse is cat chow. Meow. Just wait Pikachu you're mine." Pikachu said something which Ash seemed to interpret as getting the bike and peddling really fast, strangely enough. Pikachu jumped onto the bike when the light came on and sent a thunderbolt larger than the last one at Team Rocket. The force of the thunderbolt caused a huge explosion that shot Team Rocket out of the Center.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now Ash?" Harry asked their childhood friend as the boys stood in front of the destroyed center with Ash and the orange haired girl the next morning. "I'm going to travel through the Viridian Forest so that I can get to Pewter City." Ash them. "Well I'm going with you." The orange haired girl proclaimed. "Who are you anyway?" Draco asked the girl as they never learned her name.

"My name is Misty." Said the girl whose name that they had finally learned. "What about you two are you going to travel with us?" Ash asked the brothers. Harry shook his head before saying, "I want to train my Pokémon up a little more and we need to do somethings before we leave."

"Well then I guess that this is goodbye for now." Ash said. "Take care of yourself Ash." Harry said with Draco nodding in agreement. "See you guys whenever we meet again." Ash said as he and Misty turned to walk out of the city waving goodbye to Harry and Draco as they went.

"So now what do we do?" Harry asked his brother. "Well let's get something to eat first then we can explore the town a little bit." Draco said as he started to walk in search of a restaurant. Harry nodded his assent as he walked with his brother. They finally found a good breakfast place and both ordered waffles and scrambled eggs. The two brothers ate their meal, talking about what they planned to get done today.

After paying for breakfast the two left and wandered around the city before they came upon the gym. Harry seeing the gym and knowing that he intended to challenge all the gyms walked to the doors and tried to open them to see what the gym looked like. He knew that he wasn't ready to challenge it but he still wanted to see what it looked like inside. The door was locked though and Harry tried looking to see if he could see any sign of when the gym leader would return.

An old man walking past saw the boys and said, "It's no use. The gym leader has not been here for a long time." Both boys nodded to the man in thanks before leaving the gym. "I'm going to stock up on supplies, do you want to come?" Draco asked his brother. "No thanks, I'm going to go out of the city and train with Dratini for a little bit." Harry replied. "Well then let's meet at where we ate breakfast when we are both done and then we can camp outside the city, seeing as the Pokémon Center has been destroyed." Draco told Harry who nodded before turning and walking out the west side of the city.

Harry stopped walking once he reached a medium sized clearing with a pond taking up about half of the space. _'This is a perfect place to train.' _Harry thought so himself, before throwing his pokeball into the air sending out Dratini. The serpentine dragon Pokémon came out with a coo of its name before turning to look at its trainer expectantly. "Okay Dratini lets start some training." Harry told his little dragon.

Harry first had Dratini do 15 laps around the pond as fast as it could in order to help it gain endurance and speed. He gave the dragon a 10 minute break to drink some water and rest for a bit before he had Dratini throw logs that Harry had found using wrap to help the dragon gain strength. After doing that for 30 minutes he gave Dratini a 45 minute break in order to eat before he had Dratini shoot Thunder Waves at targets that he had set up. He had Dratini do this for another hour. Once he was finished he gave him something small to eat and some water. While Dratini was eating, Harry heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Dratini quick, shoot a Thunder Wave into the bushes!" Harry commanded. Dratini quickly shoot a small lightning bolt at the bushes only for the attack to be dodged as a small yellow lizard jumped out. The lizard had fire coming out of its tail. Harry quickly took out his pokedex, "Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out." Harry knew that after hearing the pokedex that this was an opportunity that he had to take. Charmander was one of the Pokemon that Professor Oak usually gave to new trainers. For him to find one that seemed to have a different coloring in the wild was amazing.

"Well Dratini I guess that this is our first chance to catch a new Pokemon." Harry said to his starter. Dratini nodded its head and got ready to battle. They didn't have to wait long as the Charmander shot a small stream of flames at Dratini. "That's Ember Dratini. Dodge and shoot a Thunder Wave at it!" Harry told his dragon. Dratini quickly dodged the flames before shooting another small lightning bolt and the strangely colored Pokémon.

The Charmander dodged the attack at and charged at Dratini with its claws out. The fire type Pokémon moved to fast for Harry so he was unable to tell Dratini to dodge. The fire lizard used Scratch and knocked Dratini back towards Harry. "Dratini are you ok?" Harry asked his Pokémon. Dratini gave a nod of its head and turned back towards Charmander a look of determination it its eyes. "Alright then charge forward and shoot a Thunder Wave. Once you get close enough use wrap to throw it into the air!" Harry told his Pokémon hoping that they would be able to land a hit on the opponent.

Dratini slithered as fast as it could towards the fire type and shoot a Thunder Wave when it was three-quarters of the way away. The Charmander was unable to dodge the lightning bolt this time as it was hit and stunned allowing Dratini to wrap its body around it and throw it straight into the air. The Charmander was still stunned as it flew six feet into the air and came crashing straight down on its head. Harry was worried that its neck might have broken from the impact before he saw the swirls in its eyes.

"Alright here goes nothing. Pokeball go!" Harry said as he threw a pokeball at the fallen Charmander. Both Dratini and Harry watched with baited breath as the ball shook from side to side with the red light in the center glowing. Finally the light went out and the ball gave a ding signifying a successful catch. "Alright Dratini we caught our first Pokémon!" Harry exclaimed excitedly to his starter. Dratini gave a happy coo of its name as it was also happy to have a new friend.

"We have to go show Draco and get you and our new friend here rested up." Harry told the Pokémon. Dratini gave a nod of its head as it was tired from the training that it had gone through and the short battle that it just had. Harry held up Dratini's pokeball and said, "Dratini return." The dragon type was sucked back into the ball by a red light. After returning Dratini Harry walked back towards the town.

He met up with Draco at the restaurant that they had agreed upon. "Hey Draco you will never guess what happened to me today!" Harry said to his brother as they ate dinner. "What happened to you today?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well while me and Dratini were training we met a wild Charmander." Harry said.

"A wild Charmander? You don't see many of those. So what did you do?" Draco asked knowing that his more brash and impulsive brother did something, as he wouldn't have brought it up if he hadn't. "Well I had Dratini battle it and then I caught it!" Harry told his brother with his voice filled with pride. "You caught your first Pokémon already. And a rare one at that. I'm impressed." Draco congratulated his brother. "Thank-you. Now if only I had a way to heal it then I would be all good. But since the Pokémon Center is destroyed at the moment I have no way to do that." Harry said frustrated. "Well then you're in luck the Pokemart had potions in stock we can treat your Charmander when we find a place to stay." Draco told Harry.

"Well that's good. What else did you pick up from the Pokemart?" Harry asked as they paid for dinner and left. "I picked up antidotes, parlyz heals, pokeballs, and potions." Draco informed as they looked for a place to stay. After 30 minutes of fruitless searching Harry had an idea, "Why don't we sleep in our tent?" Draco thought about it before agreeing. "Do you know a good place?" Draco asked.

"We could use the clearing that Dratini and I trained in earlier." Harry suggested. Draco nodded in assent with him before he followed Harry to the clearing. There were some scorch marks from where the lightning bolts from Dratini's Thunder Waves hit as well as Charmander's Ember. There was also a small dent from where the Charmander had crashed into the ground, but besides that the clearing was perfect.

After setting up the tent, Harry got a potion from Draco and called out Charmander to heal him, while Draco went to collect fire wood as the logs that Dratini had used earlier were destroyed. The Charmander looked at Harry questioningly. "Hey there little guy, my name is Harry and I'm your new trainer." Harry introduced himself to the fire type. Charmander just looked at him for a second before sticking its paw out to Harry. Harry didn't know what it meant but decided to stick his hand out as well. The Charmander relaxed a little as it grabbed Harry's hand and started shaking it.

Harry chuckled to himself as he shook hands with a Pokémon before saying, "Well the reason I called you out here was to introduce myself and heal you." The Charmander looked at Harry before nodding. "Ok now this might sting a little." Harry informed the Pokémon before spraying the potion onto Charmander's bruises from his fight with Dratini. To Charmander's credit it only slightly winced before nodding to Harry as its injuries disappeared.

"Well we will start training tomorrow." Harry told the fire type before returning it to its pokeball. Draco returned with his arms full of fire wood. "You heal Charmander yet?" He asked. "Yeah just finished." Harry answered.

"Good cause we need to go to sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow. We are travelling to Pewter City." Draco told his black haired brother. "Yeah that means we can get training in as we travel through the Viridian Forest." Harry said. Draco nodded in agreement before going into the tent. Harry followed right behind him as the two got into their sleeping bags and said good night before falling asleep.

* * *

**And that's all folks! Harry needed to catch another Pokemon for the important battle that is coming soon as Dratini doesn't have many good moves when it first starts out. I already have both his and Draco's main teams set out but any suggestions for Pokémon that they will catch is welcome. Now all the pokedex entries come from bulbapedia. Most dialogue that involves Team Rocket comes from the second episode in season one. Now the next chapter will not take such a long time to be posted. Also to anyone who reads **_**Harry Seto Kaiba, Next King of Games **_**I already have most of the next chapter typed I just need to watch the episode to get dialogue. Deuces! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 of Harry and Draco Kanto Adventure. In this chapter Harry and Draco travel through the Viridian Forest as well as have their first battle. And no it is not against Samurai boy. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Harry and Draco both awoke the next morning and swiftly ate breakfast and cleaned up their campsite. They both knew that they had to move quickly in order to make through the Viridian Forest before nighttime. It would be dangerous for them to be in the forest at night where they could be attacked by wild Pokémon. Harry and Draco both knew that it would take them even longer since they were going to be training their Pokémon by having them fight any wild Pokémon that they came upon. Their reasons for this were simple; Harry wanted his Dratini and Charmander stronger in order to compete in the Pokemon League, while Draco wanted his Vulpix strong for when he chose a career.

"Well I guess that it is time for us to set out." Draco said. Harry didn't reply, instead he just shouldered his bag and set out towards the forest. Draco sighed knowing that he wouldn't get an answer from his brother when it was this early. The two walked in silence, Harry because he wasn't fully awake and Draco because he was enjoying the beautiful morning.

It was not until they arrived at the forest that Harry spoke for the first time that morning. "Well here we are the Viridian Forest. On the other side is Pewter City and the site of my first gym battle." Draco nodded in agreement with Harry's sentence before replying, "We better start now if we want to get through by night time." Harry nodded his head and the two started walking through the forest.

As the two boys walked through the forest they had their Pokémon attack anything they saw. "Dratini use Thunder Wave!" Harry commanded as he found a wild Weedle. Dratini sent the small thunderbolt at the bug Pokémon and stunned it. "Now use Wrap and throw it away." Dratini wrapped its small body around the worm and threw it straight into the air in a way that the Weedle would crash into a tree as it came down. "Good job Dratini. Return." Harry said congratulating his Pokémon and returning it to its pokeball.

"Your Dratini's wrap is becoming more and more powerful." Draco observed. "Yeah it's using it a lot and that is making it gain strength." Harry said as the two boys started walking once more. After walking until around noon, they came to a small clearing. "Let's stop here for lunch." Harry said. Looking around the clearing Draco only nodded and the two boys set up for lunch. While eating the soup that they made they heard a loud buzzing noise. "Did you hear that?" Harry asked his brother. Draco nodded, "There is something coming." Right after he said that 2 large bee-like Pokémon with sharp, metal looking stingers instead of front legs came flying into the clearing.

Harry quickly took his pokedex out. "Beedrill. This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous." Said the high tech encyclopedia. "Well since they are bug types, come on out Charmander!" Harry said as he tossed Charmander's ball into the air. In a flash of light the golden Charmander appeared and gazed up at its opponents with determination in its eyes.

"You are going to need some help with two of them, let's go Vulpix." Draco said as he threw Vulpix's ball into the air and with a flash of light out came the small fox like Pokémon. It too had determination in its eyes as it looked up at the two large bees. "I take the right you take the left?" Harry asked his brother as they watched the two Beedrill. Draco just nodded before saying, "Vulpix use Ember on the one on the left." Vulpix shot a small stream of flames at the Beedrill, which just dodged to the side before flying straight at Vulpix and getting in multiple slashes with its stingers.

Vulpix was knocked back from the force of the attack and was stunned which allowed the Beedrill to come flying at it again. "Vulpix when it comes at you jump onto its back and use Ember." Draco commanded. The Beedrill came straight at Vulpix hoping to slice her with its claws but Vulpix jumped straight up into the air at the last second and landed on its back. Then Vulpix used Ember shooting the flames right onto the back of the bug Pokémon. Beedrill started thrashing around in pain and trying to get Vulpix of its back before it finally crashed into the ground, fainted.

"Well I guess that means that it's our turn Charmander." Harry said as the Beedrill and yet to attack. "Well if it's not going to attack use Ember on it." The black haired boy ordered. Charmander nodded its head and shot its own small stream of flames at the bee. The Beedrill just flew above the flames before charging at Charmander with its stingers. "Charmander dod-"Was all that Harry was able to get out before the Beedrill started slicing Charmander with its stingers. The Beedrill knocked Charmander back into a tree, where he landed with a thud.

"Charmander get up and use Ember on it again, and if it comes charging aim Ember at your claws and scratch it." Charmander looked a little confused at the last part, but nevertheless it did as it was told and it once more shot a small stream of flames at the bug. The bee Pokémon just dodged it once more and charged once more at Charmander. Charmander stopped shooting at Beedrill but instead aimed Ember at his claws which caused them to catch on fire. When the Beedrill went to slash at Charmander, he ducked and started scratching the Beedrill repeatedly across the stomach with his flaming claws.

The scratches combined with the fire on them was too much for the Beedrill to bear as it was thrown backward after Charmander's last scratch and it hit a tree with a heavy thud. Then all of a sudden a purple light glowed around Charmander and Vulpix and both fell to the ground with their faces contorted in pain. "What's going on? What's wrong with them?" Harry asked frantically as the two boys rushed over to their Pokémon.

"They have been poisoned." A voice said. Both Harry and Draco looked around for the person who the voice had come from but neither could see anything. "Maybe it would be better if I showed myself to you." The voice said again. From the trees a teenager stepped out. He looked to be around 16 and had dirty blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie zipped all the way up and baggy grey sweat pants. He also had a pair of black and red DCs on. "How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"I live in this forest. Do you really think I would not have identified the signs of poison?" The boy asked rhetorically. Neither boy had an answer to that so the teen continued, "I can help them just follow me to my house, it's not far from here." The two boys looked at each other, having a silent conversation before Harry nodded, "Can you please take us there?"

The boy nodded and gestured for the boys to follow him as he walked back into the trees. The two boys picked up their injured Pokémon and quickly rushed after the strange teen. They followed the man silently for around 10 minutes before they arrived at a small two story house. The boy walked over to the door and opened it before gesturing for them to go inside. The two boys looked at each other and then Draco went in first, swiftly followed by Harry.

The teen came in and shut the door before gesturing to the two injured Pokémon and saying, "You can place them in one of the bedrooms upstairs just put them both in a bed." The two boys nodded before walking up the stairs and going in the first bedroom they saw. Opening the door they saw a bed big enough for both of their hurt Pokémon to lie in comfortably and laid them down before closing the door and walking back downstairs.

When they got to downstairs they walked down the hall and arrived in a kitchen where they saw a pink Pokémon blending something in a jar. Draco took out his pokedex and scanned it, "Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured."

"I see you've meet Chansey." The two boys turned to see the man leaning on the door frame. He had taken his hoodie off and it revealed that he was wearing a black tank top that showed his well-defined arms. The two boys nodded before Draco said, "Thank you for helping us like this ….?"

"James Sheet. And don't mention it, it's the least I could do." The now named James said. "Is this your Pokémon?" Harry asked. "No it's my dad's. She is the healer of everyone's Pokémon." The teen said in reply. "Is he a trainer?" Draco asked as he was interested. "He used to be; now he is a doctor for both Pokémon and people." James answered. "Where is your dad?" Harry asked.

"Aren't you two just full of questions," James said jokingly, "My dad is in Johto right now for a conference and left Chansey here so that she could heal my Pokémon."

"So you're a trainer?" Harry asked. "Yep and I'm staying here for now until the Pokemon League." James answered the two boys. "Why would you just stay here? Shouldn't you be getting gym badges so that you can compete?" Draco asked wondering why the boy wasn't out battling. "Because I am training the league doesn't start for a year so I can train before going to try to win. Plus I have already competed in this league once before." James answered.

"You have already competed? What was it like? How did you do?" Harry asked eager to learn about what he could expect. "Yes I did compete; I also competed in the Silver Conference as well. As for what it was like…well it was tough. The battles were a lot harder once you make it to the top 32. How did I do? I got to the Top 16 here at the Indigo Plateau and in the Silver Conference I got to the Top 8." James answered.

"Can we see your Pokémon?" Draco asked as he was curious as to what Pokemon the boy used. "Sure just follow me." James answered as he turned and walked out the back door. When he turned the two boys were slightly shocked to see part of a tattoo that was not hidden by his tank top right below his neck. Draco made a note to ask him what it was later, but for now the two boys followed Harry into large dome. In the dome there were multiple Pokémon habitats.

The boys were shocked at the multitude of Pokémon that James and his father owned. They saw Snorlax, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Poliwrath, a Pokémon that looked like the sun as well as one that looked like the moon, Scyther, Golem, and many others. Finally they came to a stop in a small clearing. "This is where my starter stays," James told the boys, before shouting, "Come on out there are people here who want to see you!"

Out of the trees came a small, tan colored dog like Pokémon. It was walking on two legs and its head looked like it was made out of a skull. It was carrying a large bone club in its hands and walked over to James and nodded its head. Harry took out his pokedex out and scanned the strange Pokémon. "Marowak, a Bone Keeper Pokémon. Despite its small size, its offensive and defensive strength is impressive." Both Harry and Draco were impressed at how strong the small Pokémon looked.

"Hey I have an idea," Harry said, "Why don't we have a battle me and Draco versus 3 of your Pokémon?" Draco looked at Harry slightly irritated at his brother for volunteering him for a battle without asking. It was not that he didn't want to battle it was just that he didn't like being volunteered for something like he was. James looked to be in thought, "Sure why not? I will use some of my newer Pokémon though so that the battle will not be as one sided." Both Harry and Draco nodded in assent, before walking back inside so that they could get their Pokémon.

Thirty minutes later and it was time for the battle. The brothers along with James were standing across from each other on a battlefield that James's father had built. "As the host I will send my Pokémon out first." James called across to the boys. The boys just nodded and watched as James threw out a pokeball. "Come on out Scyther!" Out of James's pokeball came a Pokémon that resembled a green, human-sized praying mantis with some parts that were cream color. It had blade-like forearms and a pair of cream-colored wings. Its head was reptilian rather than insect-like in shape, with three small points, and its feet possess three claws. Harry pointed his pokedex at the strange Pokémon, "Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured."

Both Harry and Draco were shocked at the rare Pokémon that James owned. "Well if it is a bug type Pokémon than either Charmander or Vulpix would be the best choice." Harry said to his brother. Draco thought for a moment before answering, "Go with Charmander we don't know what else he has and Charmander seems to enjoy fighting." Harry nodded at his brother's assessment before talking Charmander's pokeball from his belt and throwing it into the air with a call of, "Come on out Charmander!"

With that the yellow Charmander came out of the pokeball in a flash of light; Charmander appeared on the field with a call of its name and got into fighting position. Across the field James eyes widened comically, Harry had a shiny Pokémon and he had just started his journey. That was totally not right; neither he nor his father had ever caught a shiny Pokémon and this new trainer just happened to find one, and one that was one of the usual three starters that Professor Oak gave out.

"Well I guess that we will start this off, Scyther use Focus Energy now." James called to his Scyther. Scyther nodded its head and was enveloped by a blue energy surrounding its body. Knowing that he could not afford to let that Scyther get an attack off Harry called, "Shoot an Ember at it and put your claws in the fire before charging in with Scratch!" Charmander shoot the flames at the Bug Pokémon and stuck its claws in the flames before charging at the Scyther with surprising speed while continuing to shoot Ember at it.

James was surprised at the strategy; he had never seen a trainer use Ember and Scratch like that before and found it interesting. Turning his attention back to the battle he realized that he had been too focused on admiring Harry's strategy that now the Charmander was right in front of his Scyther. Now he was unable to order his Pokémon to dodge and watched helplessly as his Pokémon was Scratched and burned by simultaneously, dealing out a huge amount of damage.

Draco nodded approvingly at his brother's strategy; that Scyther would have been quite troublesome to deal with after it had gotten to use Focus Energy. Now though it had sustained a large amount of damage and if it survived this attack would be a little bit easier to deal with.

"Keep it up Charmander!" Harry called out encouragingly to his Pokémon. Charmander didn't respond, instead he just keep slashing away at the Bug Pokémon who was unable to get away from the tenacious Fire type. Eventually the green Bug Pokémon was unable to stand the barrage and fainted causing Charmander to jump away from it to stand back in front of Harry. James nodded his head before pointing his pokeball at the fainted Pokémon and saying, "Return Scyther, you did a good job." He returned his pokeball to his belt before saying, "I hope that you are ready for my next Pokémon."

James pulled a ball from his belt before shouting, "Come on out Geodude!" Out of the pokeball came a gray boulder with bulging, rocky eyebrows and eyes that had brown irises as well as muscular, five-fingered arms. Draco took out his pokedex and scanned the Pokémon, "Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks." Both Harry and Draco frowned as neither of them had Pokémon that would be able to beat the Pokémon easily.

"What do you think we should do Draco? Neither of us exactly have a Pokémon that has a type advantage. Plus it will easily defeat both Charmander and Vulpix." Harry said to his brother. "I know that, the best thing that we could do is send out your Dratini and hope that it can do something." Harry nodded an assent before returning his Charmander and throwing another pokeball, "Come on out Dratini!" Dratini came out with a coo of its name and had a determined look on its face.

Now James was even more shocked; this kid had a Dratini. This was totally not fair; not only did this kid have a shiny Charmander; he also had a Dratini. It had taken his father years to find a Dratini and this kid who had just started his adventure had one. "I guess that I will start this one off again, Geodude use tackle!" James commanded the rock type.

"Dratini dodge and try to use Wrap to throw Geodude away." Harry stated to his small Dragon type. Dratini nimbly dodged out of the way of the Tackle and was able to wrap its body around the rocky Pokémon before throwing the Pokémon up in the air. Unfortunately the move barely did any damage as after the smoke cleared the Geodude was still perfectly fine.

Both Harry and Draco frowned at this while across the field James smirked, "Clever strategy Harry, but that won't work on a Pokémon that has the defense of my Geodude. Now Geodude charge in with a tackle once more!" The Rock Pokémon charged at Dratini once more, Dratini dodged without a command from Harry this time. Suddenly a small ball of water formed in Dratini's mouth and it shot it at the Geodude. Geodude shouted out in pain as the water hit it and fainted from the hit.

"What was that?" Harry asked confused as to what had just happened. "I believe that might have been Water Pulse, I know that Dratini can learn the move so maybe it learned it in the spur of the moment." Draco explained as he too was shocked at what had just happened. "Well whatever it is we are lucky that it happened." Harry said as he returned Dratini back to its pokeball after congratulating it on learning the new move.

Across the field James was shocked once more. This kid's Pokémon just learned a move in the middle of the battle and was able to use it on a Pokémon that was weak against said move was just not right. I mean sure these were some of his newer and weaker Pokémon, but these kids were making him look like the rookie instead of the other way around. "Well that was certainly shocking but now I guess that I can end it come on out Butterfree!" James said as he sent out his last Pokémon.'

Out of the pokeball came a butterfly Pokémon that had black spots on its wings. Harry took out his pokedex and scanned it, "Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod. The scales covering its wings help it to shed water." Harry then turned to Draco and said, "Well Draco this one is yours." Draco nodded his appreciation to his brother and stepped forward, "Come on out Vulpix!"

James just shook his head as he was no longer stunned at the Pokémon these two boys had. They didn't seem to have any of the monsters that a normal beginning trainer would have.  
Butterfree use String Shot!" James commanded his Pokémon. The butterfly shot web at the fire fox Pokémon.

"Vulpix dodge and use Ember!" Draco commanded his Pokémon. James just smirked at the move, "Butterfree use Confusion to send the flames back at Vulpix!" Draco just watched amused as the flames hit with the flames and James was confused as the flames hit Vulpix and did no damage. "Didn't you know about Vulpix's ability? When he is attacked by a fire move he takes no damage and his fire moves are powered up!" Draco said with a smirk.

'_Damn how could I forget about his ability like that?'_ James thought to himself. Draco just gave another smirk and said, "Vulpix use Quick Attack to get close to Butterfree and then use Ember up close!" The Vulpix ran forward at Butterfree at high speeds and when it was next to the butterfly Pokémon he shot an Ember at the Butterfree.

Butterfree gave a cry of pain as it was blasted into a tree and fell to the ground unconscious. James just shook his head at what had happened as he was no longer surprised by these two. "Well that was a good battle. Good job on your victory." James said as he congratulated the two boys.

Harry nodded and Draco just gave a smirk at their victory. "Well you can stay here for the night so that your Pokémon can heal." James told the two boys. That night the boys discussed with James what his journey was like as well as what the Pokémon league was like. James happily answered all the boys' questions.

"Well I guess this is good bye you two. When we meet again I hope that we can have another battle and then I will be able to use my stronger Pokémon." James told the two as they left. "I look forward to that time." Harry said as he shook James's hand. "Thank you for letting us stay here and giving us an interesting battle." Draco said to James.

The two boys turned away and started to walk from James's cabin. 'Those two certainly have skills. I can't wait to battle them once they get stronger.' James thought to himself with a smirk as he watched the two boys leave.

Harry and Draco continued traveling through the Forest and training their Pokémon as they went. It was only after they left that Draco realized that he forgot to ask James about his tattoo and made a note to ask him about it the next time that they met the boy. Harry and Draco both wanted to get their Pokémon to be even stronger. They both felt confident after their victory over James. Harry himself felt that he would be more ready for the Pewter City Gym then he was before. As they traveled through the forest, he constantly had Dratini work on using Water Pulse in order to make the move stronger as well as make it quicker to use.

He also had taught Charmander to use Metal Claw in order for Charmander to have a better chance at the Pewter City Gym. He also was able to get Charmander and Dratini faster as he knew that the extra speed would be to his advantage against the Rock type gym. He also had Draco help him in the training by having the Pokémon regularly battle in order to gain battle experience as well as to help with their speed against the speedy Vulpix that Draco owned.

Finally the boys came to the end of the Viridian Forest and both boys were relieved as traveling through the forest had taken a long time. They stepped out of the forest to come to a cliff and below them was Pewter City. As well as Harry's first gym battle.

* * *

**Well this is the end of the sixth chapter. The Fire Scratch is a move that I think would work as it would be similar to Fire Punch theoretically. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be Harry's first gym battle and hopefully where Draco catches his first Pokémon. See you then.**


End file.
